A Ring in the Hand
by Robyn Maddison
Summary: Sarah left a contribution in the little box: a ring. Unknowingly our heroine invoked an ancient rite and is now bound to the Underground and the Labyrinth's King. And then the Summer King finds out.
1. Introduction

**A Ring in the Hand**

Summary: Sarah left a contribution, a ring. Unknowingly our heroine invoked an ancient rite and is now bound to the Underground and the Labyrinth's King. And then the Summer King finds out.

Rating: T (implication of sex in public... sort of... I err on the side of caution)

Disclaimer: I neither own, nor claim to own, The Labyrinth and all it's characters. I lay claim to future OC's that may or may not show up. But that is all.

**See below for Author's notes

* * *

**Introduction**

There is a tradition in the underground involving matrimony and rings. It is perhaps a bit backwards from how it is done in the Aboveground. But as the Underground has existed for ages longer than the realm of mere mortals, perhaps it is more correct to say that we are the ones mixed up, not them.

The tradition was simple and widespread. Relatively. When a female accepted the proposal of a male of her species, she would then give him something precious of hers, and he in turn would treasure it and keep it in trust, until the day when they wed.

There was not a species of creature (assuming they were a rational creature, _capable_ of emotions and marriage) that did not practice this ceremony in some form. A cursory look presents it as a sort of pre-emptive dowry that took the form of whatever the female held most dear. Rare seeds for a tree, a pair of good slippers, a string of flowers, pictures, shiny rocks, and the list goes on. As you moved up the somewhat indefinable class system of the Underground, the gifts grew more symbolic of wealth and nobility.

And so it came to be that among the upper echelons of the fae creatures of the Underground, those that we most closely resemble, rings were given.

Golden rings, silver rings, and rings crusted with precious stones. A woman would give it away in acceptance of a proposal (generally along with giving something else away. The Fae, as I understand, don't have quite the same fear of sex on the whole that our race is partial to…), and the man would hold it as promise of their life together. While sex was often and freely given, marriage was sacred and serious. It was, if you happened to live that long, forever. Literally.

Here I must now journey away from the realm of fact and into hearsay. And while I am certain that my intent to illuminate some small aspect of this unique tradition will prevail, I do apologize at the lack of references available for you to peruse for verification. Unfortunately books from mythical realms don't quote well. Nor do they hold up to spell-check. In any case, I apologize for the speculative writing that follows.

As well, for conveniences sake, I will be referring to male fae and female fae of this upper class as 'men' and 'women' to avoid confusion. Our mouths are incapable of re-producing their language accurately and quite often they adopt our own tongue when they deign to speak with us. Housekeeping details aside, we return to the tradition.

The origins of this tradition are, as I've mentioned, somewhat obscured. But from what little I've gleaned from my research, it originated in a young farmer's daughter who refused to have sex with a man who desired her. But rather than take her refusal for what it was, he stole what was most precious to her until she relented. It is at this point that the stories diverge.

Some re-tellings say he stole her harvest and only returned her livelihood once he'd gotten what he wanted. Since stealing a harvest from the ground was a simple work of magic back then, for those who had it, he was not committed into a marriage. One of my sources says that those magic arts are now only found in the fringes and wild places of the Underground, such as the Labyrinth. As a resident of the Underground I count him as a valid source, if somewhat vague.

Another account says the man fell in lust with the farmer's girl and all he could think about was having her. When she refused he stole her virginity. As a result she was with child and was then subsequently bound to him forever. A shot-gun wedding type scenario.

The last account was the hardest to find, and sketchy in details at best. But it is so different from the two I'd already teased out from my research that I feel it worthy of mention.

In this tale, the woman was a sorceress who was rebuffed by a man whom she desired, and in revenge cast a spell on him. She managed to give him a poisoned ring, and he began to die. The sorceress revealed what she had done, and promised to save him, if he would marry her. Presumably he thought he could escape her, but her solution was to remove the ring from him and wear it herself, binding his life force to hers.

Doubtless you and I could see much more mundane reasons for even these stories of origin, but I remind you of the realm in which they take place. I would ask you to willingly suspend your disbelief, and conceive of this world that exists beyond our definitive knowledge, beyond our sciences and languages. All that is important to recall from this is that when a girl gives a man a ring in response to his desire to wed her, she is saying yes.

Then one day, Sarah Williams went through the Labyrinth, and put a ring that was precious to her, into a box.

* * *

**And in a grand ceremony, she and the wise man were wed. The End.**

**AN: **Just kidding with the above. **This story is completely done, more chapters to be posted. Six more for sure, possibly seven. It depends on how I break them up. This is the first thing I've written that is complete in... over two years. And you have no idea how glad my heart is that it is a Labyrinth story. It's been a long, tough, dry spell. I refused to leave school until I finished this, so I was there until 8:12 PM. I did my homework on the 2 hour transit system ride home. Kind of a different style for me. But I write to please myself, an I hope you enjoy! As always, any glaring grammatical errors, PLEASE point out. I'm a bit of a stickler for things like that. I write instinctively (which is to say I'd be hard pressed to define 'clauses' to you, but I can probably use them!) and so please point out where I've gone wrong. Sometimes I wonder how I made it this far in my English Degree with such a gap...

As usual, reviews make the world go round. But if you don't feel like leaving one, that's cool too! And if you flame, please note that you will be made fun of in subsequent chapters. I will not apologize for any amusement at your expense.


	2. Wherein Jareth Realises Something

**A Ring in the Hand**

Summary: Sarah left a contribution, a ring. Unknowingly our heroine invoked an ancient rite and is now bound to the Underground and the Labyrinth's King. And then the Summer King finds out.

Rating: T (implication of sex in public... sort of... I err on the side of caution)

Disclaimer: I neither own, nor claim to own, The Labyrinth and all it's characters. I lay claim to future OC's that may or may not show up. But that is all.

**See below for Author's notes

* * *

Jareth held the ring in gloved hands. This changed everything. He wasn't sure, but he had an inkling that the Labyrinth had responded to his desire to possess the lovely child and then provided her with an opportunity and the compulsion to deposit this band of metal.

A frown creased his brow.

This was the problem with the great magics. Too much interaction with their creator, they sometimes developed minds of their own.

Of course, the Labyrinth was still acting in accordance to _his_ desires. And therein lay the problem. He must truly desire her if the Labyrinth was be able to pick it out of his brain.

He could, by the law of the underground, which was writ into the very air she was breathing and interwoven among the paths she walked, claim her as his promised. He could claim her now. In fact, he should. To do otherwise held the promise of problems. The game the two of them were caught up in would be void and null. Toby would go home, Sarah would remain.

A twist of an elegant wrist brought a crystal into existence, a lovely child with a thundercloud on her brow pictured in it.

The king sighed. He was cruel, he was one of the last great sorcerers, and he had never intended to marry. Have her? Certainly. Eventually. She would lose, and then age in the underground. It wasn't a question of whether he would have her, but when.

Understandably, this changed everything.

If she remained, he would be wed. The very magic that enabled him to wield the labyrinth ensured that he was bound by the magics that governed his society. Including matrimonial traditions involving silly, cheap rings.

Jareth cast a baleful glare at the baby clad in red and white.

He twisted his magic and encased the ring in a crystal, black and smooth, the iridescent shimmer of a spell gleaming from its centre. He banished it to his closet, underneath the shoes. Where people put things that didn't want to see or think about.

He didn't think it would work, but he hoped.

With another twist the hedges that were covered in thorns, alive and menacing, became mere decorative bushes. The Goblin Guards snapping at the beast and tearing out chunks of his flesh became mere pests, frightened by rocks.

At the end of these thirteen hours of hell he would ensure that she would be out of his life forever. She would win, she must. Besides, there were other brunettes with which to satisfy his appetites.

He hadn't accounted for seeing her flounder in those last moments, and his sudden heartfelt proposal in response. Some god was feeling benevolent for she hadn't recognized the formal wording for what it was and recalled her lines with stark determination.

And with a scorch of magic, she and the brat were gone.

He stormed back into the castle, grumpier, with a raging desire to bed a brunette warring with his desire to smash every breakable item in his castle.

The Labyrinth was unreasonable and restless for the next 8 years, by Aboveground reckoning.

Doors closed on his fingers and clothes. Candles lit fire to tapestries, the goblins rampaged more frequently with more damage resulting, and droughts followed by floods turned the Labyrinth into a scorching wasteland and muggy swamp alternatively.

Jareth spent much of his time managing the results of the Labyrinth's sulk, sending bits of magic out in a steady feed to maintain his great work. A tiny tendril made its way Above where it cloaked the little bond that said "I am betrothed to a King" that would forever adhere to Sarah.

Life moved on in the Underground.

* * *

**AN: Well, as promised, chapter two. I normally post my stories in one bulk text. However I really felt that this story lent itself to beign physically divided into chapters. I hope you enjoyed so far. More to come. Yes, it is already complete. No I'm not going to string it out over many, many day to get as many reviews as possible. I'm not about reviews (though I TOTALLY APPRECIATE THEM AND LOVE THEM) Posting over many days when it's complete, that's silly. That's me writing for ego, or for you guys, and not myself. Which I do not do. Review if you are so inclined!

And rejoice! For Summer semester has started! w00t!! Can I just SQUEE in nerdiness? I have my two favourite profs this semester, ones for English (Late Shakespeare) and one for History (State and Society in Early Modern France). AWESOME. That's all.


	3. In Which We Find Out Sarah Likes White

**A Ring in the Hand**

Summary: Sarah left a contribution in the little box: a ring. Unknowingly our heroine invoked an ancient rite and is now bound to the Underground and the Labyrinth's King. And then the Summer King finds out.

Rating: T (implication of sex in public... sort of... I err on the side of caution)

Disclaimer: I neither own, nor claim to own, The Labyrinth and all it's characters. I lay claim to future OC's that may or may not show up. But that is all.

**See below for Author's notes

* * *

Sarah sighed as she unpacked her last duffel before rolling it up and stuffing it above the large utilitarian wardrobe that came standard in all dorm rooms. She shuffled in a circle, moving around the small area that was all the open space in her dorm room, pleased with her moving job.

The candles that graced her desk would remain unlit as per fire regulations, but the window was bright with sunlight and fresh white curtains, salvaged from Karen's 'old' sheets, bleached and then decorated with white, appliqué flowers.

A narrow twin bed covered with a fluffy white quilt was given life by the deep red chenille throw that was artlessly thrown over it. Copious amounts of cushions made it into her reading couch.

Her computer was enshrined in its place of honour on her desk. Pictures of Toby, her friends and the ocean were scattered above her desk and the head of her bed in cheap pine frames. Shelves for books covered any space that was left over.

Yes, all-in-all, she was happy with her single dorm room. She preened for a moment, a clear sense of ruling all that she surveyed surged through her.

A new semester, no roommate, no Karen heckling, no household chores; she was gloriously and blessedly free. It had taken her several years to earn the money to attend the university of her choice, majoring in the field of her choice. As a result she was older than the majority of her peers. It didn't bother her overmuch as she'd always been a little like Kipling's cat, waving her wild tail and walking by her wild lone.(1) She did things her way and wasn't troubled by what everyone else thought.

Sarah had already gone through her first day of class and now had readings assigned. She could revel in her clean room later. _Othello_ waited for no man. She grabbed her copy of the play and relaxed into her bed.

Life had moved on in the Aboveground.

* * *

(1) Kipling's cat is from Rudyard Kipling's "The Cat that Walked by Himself" published in his _Just So Stories,_ originally in 1902. I've deliberately misquoted him, and simultaneously L.M. Montgomery who makes reference to Kipling's Cat in a similar way in one of her books that I've read too many times. So it's either _Emily Climbs_ or _The Blue Castle_.

** If you've never read Kipling, I highly recommend him. Especially, and don't tell my profs I said this, but if you want easy stories to introduce you to complex ideas. The more you read of Kipling, the deeper his stuff gets. His prose is so clear, so concise, and breathtakingly poignant. You will weep in despair at the pure brilliance of his writing. I would recommend not starting with _Jungle Book_ and reading other short stories of his first.

If you've never read L.M. Montgomery, what kind of Canadian are you?! I'm literally flabbergasted (and it's a not a good look for me). And also, for those of you not of the Canuck persuasion who haven't read her stuff... better get on it. Those of you that have read _The Blue Castle, _kudos! Best Montgomery book EVAH! Also, this just in: the world is full of published books that are sometimes/often/can be better than wading through copious amounts of fanfic!! Crazy eh?


	4. Wherein a King is Devious

**A Ring in the Hand**

Summary: Sarah left a contribution, a ring. Unknowingly our heroine invoked an ancient rite and is now bound to the Underground and the Labyrinth's King. And then the Summer King finds out.

Rating: T (implication of sex in public... sort of... I err on the side of caution)

Disclaimer: I neither own, nor claim to own, The Labyrinth and all it's characters. I lay claim to future OC's that may or may not show up. But that is all.

**See below for Author's notes

* * *

The Summer King lounged on this throne, his eyes half-closed and sparkling through his impossibly long lashes. Nut-brown hair, crowned with shimmering leaves, gleamed in evening light spilling in from the canopy of trees above. He was beautiful and sharply in focus; the most real being in the whimsical and terrifying court of Summer.

His throne was impossibly intricate and made of a living tree. The trunk bent into a seat with the branches curling up in a symmetrically leafy backdrop behind him. Roots rose up and forward to create curling armrests. It was an impossibility, until you saw that there was a live naiad trapped with the throne, forever unable to draw away from her tree, forced and twisted into the fascinating shape.

A lazy and easy smile graced his face as he listened to the low voices of several naked sprites that clung to his shimmering golden robes.

Beneath the open air court was a marble floor, intricately carved pillars of the same gleaming white curled up into the leafy canopy. Green ivy crept down them and ventured brave tendrils out onto the marble slab. It was a scene of sweet summer harmony and peace. It was the buzzing of bees in the warm summer evenings, and the golden scent of summer sun. It was here that the Summer King ruled his court.

Without warning a sorcerer swept onto the marble, past the courtiers, dismissing the scandalised whispers that bloomed in his wake at his lack of tact.

"Your majesty." The sorcerer bowed low, his red robes spilling over the marble floors like blood. He waited for his liege lord to incline his head at him before continuing, a note of exultation in his tone. "I've found the source of the leak."

The High King sat up swiftly. Lazy eyes sharpened, the easy smile was replaced by a feral grin, revealing the sharply pointed teeth of a predator. The sprites shrieked in glee as power rolled through the surroundings. "And?"

The entire court leaned in, avarice sparking in their eyes.

"It is within the Goblin Kingdom." He said with all the joy of a gossip that well aware of how good their story is. All the creatures and assembled courtiers held their breath as the sorcerer paused dramatically.

"He is siphoning off a small amount of his powers to the Aboveground." The sorcerer's eyes danced around to ensure he had full attention. His voice lowered as if conveying an intimate secret, "He is glamouring a girl."

The Court of Summer, which had been deliberately lingering in a state of evening, fell into a warm darkness quickly. Fires sprang up, highlighting sharply planed faces and glinting black eyes. A feral spice filled the air.

"Why?" The King hissed.

The sorcerer leaned in, his own face gleaming in anticipation. "Nearly a century ago in our reckoning, a girl went though his Labyrinth to get back her baby brother, and he… _proposed _to her. Apparently she gave _a ring_ to the Labyrinth. My guess is unwittingly, not knowing that in the middle of those 13 hours, the Labyrinth and King are one and the same. And then he sent her away with a trail of magic to hide her."

The Summer King's expression of malice faded with quicksilver speed. He laughed long and loud. "The Goblin King chose a Goblin Queen? A mortal? And she accepted without knowing?

"Why, this is not cause to wage our war. No, this is cause to celebrate! He must be longing for his errant bride! A century apart! What a pity! No, no. My good creatures, he is a man in _love_. We must be gracious… and good neighbours…

"We must fetch his stray bride here for him." He gleamed darkly at his Court. Dark mischief glimmered on his face. The court rippled in glee.

* * *

Sarah jogged up to the dorm building, glistening in sweat from her run. She turned to pause her MP3 player and remove her earphones, then moved into some quick stretches.

A sudden stillness in the air, followed by a renewed chirping and buzzing of the summer evening brought her standing up ramrod straight. A shiver passed over her skin. Warily she turned around to face the copse of trees edging the street and adjacent to her building.

Narrowed eyes widened as she perceived shapes shifting out of the green gloom, into a mass of wild people. No, not _people_, she corrected herself. Those are… fae.

The last word escaped her breath in gasp. A ripple of amusement passed over the green skinned, leafy haired beings. They flowed through the empty space to her.

Sarah stood as if frozen, panic thrumming through her veins. Could no one see this? Where were all the people?! She lived in one of the busiest parts of campus!

The slim brunette regained her senses too late. She started to run, but they were on her.

And with a burst of summer sweet magic, the horde of the Summer Court whisked her away. Only a few fragrant leaves were left drifting to the green sward of grass in front of her dorm.

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it. Fourth bit. I'm a wee bit enamoured of the Summer King. Ah well. Please review if you are so inclined. And, consider this a mild chiding. If you consider this story worthy of a Story Alert, or some such thing, then possibly it is worth a moment of your time to review as well... Then again, maybe that's just me. The rest is coming soon.


	5. In Which Jareth Takes Action

**A Ring in the Hand**

Summary: Sarah left a contribution, a ring. Unknowingly our heroine invoked an ancient rite and is now bound to the Underground and the Labyrinth's King. And then the Summer King finds out.

Rating: T (implication of sex in public... sort of... I err on the side of caution)

Disclaimer: I neither own, nor claim to own, The Labyrinth and all it's characters. I lay claim to future OC's that may or may not show up. But that is all.

**See below for Author's notes

* * *

Jareth's eyes were puzzled as he read the elegantly scripted missive. He ran a spell over the parchment, and in bewilderment sensed no malicious intent. It was odd, but in a realm of capricious beings, the Summer King was (literally) forever surprising in his unpredictability.

Perhaps a period of suspension in their ongoing antagonism would be forthcoming. It was tiresome and the stakes were ever changing. Always waging war, winning and losing in an eternal game. It was possible that Summer was tired of it too. The chance of peace flickered into existence.

In either case, it was still the Summer Court. He would not go unarmed.

With a thought and pull of magic, his full battle armour adorned him. It was bright white, and it sparkled like diamonds from a sheen of frost. He glittered sharply, but do not be fooled into thinking it was pretty. The King was diamond hard; a force as unmoving as ice in winter. His white cape billowed and showed a flash of deep grey and bronze swirling together in the lining. Frost tipped arrows accompanied his whitened bow.

And with a curious grimace, Jareth left the Labyrinth in charge and on guard, and went to see Summer.

* * *

**AN: Never fear! I'm doing a double posting because this is SOOOOOO short. I know, I know. First of all can I just say I was **BLOWN AWAY** by your reviews. I need to explain how much they meant. I haven't written anything complete or even 'good' according to me in a _verrrrrrrrry _long time and had promised myself that I wouldn't put anything up until it met the standard of my own choosing. I feel that this story does, and through your reviews, I've been affirmed. That's **COOL.** Okay, I better go post Chapter 6 (and it's a Doozy)!


	6. Wherein Much Happens

**A Ring in the Hand**

Summary: Sarah left a contribution, a ring. Unknowingly our heroine invoked an ancient rite and is now bound to the Underground and the Labyrinth's King. And then the Summer King finds out.

Rating: T (implication of sex in public... sort of... I err on the side of caution)

Disclaimer: I neither own, nor claim to own, The Labyrinth and all it's characters. I lay claim to future OC's that may or may not show up. But that is all.

**See below for Author's notes

* * *

With a sharp crack he landed in the middle of the marble floor, a blossom of ice spreading outwards from his booted feet. The marble creaked and split with the force of his magic. An arrow was strung on his bow, but he held the weapon pointing at the ground. His intent was not to cause war, but he would not be unprepared.

Creatures shrieked and scattered from his frigid presence.

The Summer King remained undaunted. He rose from his living throne to greet Jareth and moved to face him, the sharp white smile in his tanned face remained fixed.

"Welcome Brother!" He greeted, arms out wide as if waiting for a hug. His golden robes shimmered and his eyes gleamed in warmth. A wave of heat spread outwards from him and circled around the King of Goblins in the midst of the Court. It was a subtle rebuke or a mild challenge at the audacity of the Winter King's entrance.

"Summer." Jareth frowned and inclined his head fractionally. He radiated displeasure.

The Summer King 'tsked' and lowered his arms. "I shall be spared your wintry touch then." He said jovially. His court chittered and laughed in response.

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "Why did you request my presence so urgently?"

Summer paused. His expression remained gleeful, but a dark shade passed through him. The warmth of the evening faded as night fell with the change of Summer's mood. "Why, I simply wished to wish you congratulations on your nuptials."

Summer did not wait to see the look of terror and distress that briefly flickered through the eyes of the Goblin King. He gestured sharply. The court parted and Jareth, with a sinking feeling, turned to see what caused the sudden hum of tension and excitement.

It was difficult to see at first, coming through the darkness, but guards struggled mightily to bring forth the squirming, fighting figure of Sarah. Her hair was loose and wild, tangled curls framing a face pale and sharp in the flickering light of flames atop the marble pillars.

Her arms were held on either side by a green skinned guard. Scratches and gouges ran up and down her arms and on her face, accompanied by patterns of bruises. A strapless black gown flowed and billowed out from a tight corset. A gag muffled her cries of anger and frustration. Her vivid green eyes were full of self-righteous indignation.

Jareth was frozen in shock at her sudden presence and, even gagged and distressed, her overwhelming beauty. He recovered himself and in a moment of clarity sent his thoughts winging towards his labyrinth. She was lying somnolent and sleepy, most definitely not on guard as he had left her. The clear trace of a foreign sorcerer was all over her. But most damning of all was the absence of the shimmering black ball that held his marriage. The little black crystal that held her ring was gone.

A sorcerer had crept in, soothed the Labyrinth and stolen his possessions. Sarah was bound before him. The Underground was aware of his intent to marry her. The Summer Court was all too willing to force his hand. No, things were not going well. He had a sinking feeling that he was entirely out of control here.

However, in a moment he made up his mind. This is how they were going to play it then. The white clad king strode forward to Sarah, and tried not to feel hurt when she initially shrank back from him. He was unaware of the sternness of his face, the sharp icy brilliance of his being. The king quivered his arrow and unstrung his bow, setting it down on the marble.

It was a subtle acquiescence to the Summer King's hold over him, this time.

The Goblin King knelt in front of the mortal woman and Sarah felt a tear slip from her eyes. She'd been terrified and hopeful that the one being powerful enough to save her from the malicious intent of these creatures would show up. For the past week she'd been on display as the 'misplaced belonging of the Goblin King.' They had pinched her and scratched her. She'd eaten nothing and ignored the cloyingly sweet foods they'd offered her.

The fae had stripped her and left her in the cage of a tree. A parade of fae had streamed by looking at and taunting their latest curiosity. They chewed her hair, tasted her blood, and ran soft hands over her wounded skin.

They'd teased her, asking where _her_ precious king was. The Summer King had visited once. And after his low, whispered words to her she'd shaken for a day straight and barely stopped crying since.

No one had said anything about being a bride. So that little bit of news was an unwelcome surprise when she was finally dragged forth and clothed in a rich gown of black.

But she was starting to get it. They were using her to get to the Goblin King. And here he was. His eyes were not meeting hers, his face was hard, and with his entire being frosted over he was the antithesis of the warm and gentle-eyed Summer King orchestrating the event.

Jareth removed his gloves and reached around her head to untie her gag.

A soft sigh echoed among the courtiers at the show. Capricious and ruled by the Summer King though they were, they knew gentleness and care when they saw it. Their fickle hearts were easily swayed.

Sarah's lips were swollen from the pressure of being gagged, and Jareth brushed a cool finger over them to ease the throbbing. His frosted hands continued over her skin to heal her multitude of scratches and bruises in a tingle of cool magic.

He steadfastly ignored the eyes full of liquid hope and relief at his presence. He pulled together her hands and lifted her to her feet. He kept both her hands in one of his while the other loosely held his unstrung bow. Jareth turned to face the Summer King, Sarah by his side.

A soft muttering rippled through the assembly at the picture they made, her pale skin and shining darkness to his glittering white presence. For just moment it seemed as if there were stars in the billowing folds of her skirt.

The red-robed sorcerer slipped up to the Summer King's side and both their faces were stern and implacable. The sorcerer spoke, "Jareth, Winter King, Goblin King, Creator of the Labyrinth, Master of the Wilds, do you acknowledge that you know the mortal beside you?"

Jareth's jaw clenched. "Of course. Which, I might point out, you would know, if you had come to _ask_ me, instead of abducting her." He raised a cool brow, refusing to play along with their trial in a docile manner.

Sarah scowled at the proceedings. She wasn't at all cold next to his frost; in fact she was regaining her equilibrium. And her temper.

The Summer King interrupted the formality of his Sorcerer. "So you _are_ engaged to her!" He declared while his eyes dared Jareth to refute him and break the Laws of the Underground.

Jareth tightened his grip on Sarah's hands, keeping her close, as she suddenly tensed. If she pulled away now, the Summer King would gain even more of an advantage over him.

"Yes." He bit out, right as Sarah blurted out "What? No!"

Jareth sighed. Impulsive girl! The sorcerer held up the black crystal and with a muttered spell he broke it open and walked to Sarah.

The Summer King crowed, "Oh Brother, you fool! You never _told_ her… Can you deny that you proposed to this girl?"

Jareth clearly and agonizingly remembered his impassioned plea to her as she was leaving. He recalled the desire for her that had stormed him when she first stepped foot in his Labyrinth. "No."

Sarah tried to remove her hands, futilely. "Well I don't remember it! What kind of sexist freaks are you all?! I never said yes to any of this!" She ground her teeth. "And if that desperate plea was what you call a proposal, then you guys really need a suffragette movement…" Her eyes sparked at Jareth.

"Never said yes?" The Summer King smiled gently at her. "Well if that's the case, then no matter."

"There! See! Problems resolved." She looked pleadingly at Jareth. "Take me home now?"

"Of course, just to confirm… if you didn't say yes, then… this ring does not belong to you, does it?" The Summer King's eyes were watching Sarah like a cat watching a crippled chickadee.

Sarah looked at the ring. She blinked. The implications of the previous statement sank in. Stricken, she whirled to Jareth. "What…" She gasped out. "But I… I gave that before you _asked!_"

She was rewarded with a glimmer of emotion from the Goblin King, nearly indiscernible and unable to tell what it was before he shuttered himself again.

The Summer King laughed. "Oh but you, pretty mortal, don't know it works down here. His desire for you was deep enough that his great work, the Labyrinth, so bound up within him, sensed his intent as marriage. And when you gave the ring to a part of the Labyrinth, you said yes."

Sarah gaped. "But... if it's about _intent_…"

"Don't be mistaken. It's about _his_ intent. A woman's compliance is implicit in her gift of a ring!" The Summer King crowed, his body vibrating with barely suppressed glee at her confusion.

"Brother. You have made your point. Stop tormenting her with petty words."

"But of course." He conceded with an elegant gesture to the two. "I will get to the point. You have been a century without her. Such a joyous union should not have to wait any longer. We are prepared for a wedding!"

The Summer King clapped his hands and once more was a genial host as the hall was transformed into a glimmering garden with a sumptuous banquet laid out. Sarah gulped, for in the shadows of the living throne a bed draped in gold and canopied in sheer linen was lit up with (again, literally) fairy lights.

Her mind hearkened back to medieval rites of marriage where proof of the bride's virginity and consummation was given. This was barbaric. And embarrassing. And highly cracked out. This was just plain _wrong. _She had been kidnapped for goodness sake! She was ramrod straight and refused to look at Jareth. Then something sank in.

"A century?" She queried in shock.

Jareth responded quietly, meeting her eyes boldly. "Time passes differently here Sarah."

The Summer King interrupted. "But it does. Pass that is. And every year that goes by with this unfulfilled oath, there is a leak of magic from our realm to yours."

Jareth's eyes sharpened on him.

"Oh yes, that is how we discovered her. Your little glamour over the betrothal was noticeable, and traceable." His voice hardened, "And unacceptable. It brought to question whether you had the good of our realm in your best interests.

"Of course, our suspicions could easily be allayed by your marriage." His eyes sharpened on Sarah who was, understandably, fuming at the turn of events. "But to refuse the hospitality of our wedding feast… Well, I hear you have a lovely younger brother, Sarah…" He left the threat hanging.

"We accept." Jareth intoned before Sarah could rage at the Summer King. Any kind of peace was sounding good about now, especially with Sarah now thrust into the middle of the Summer King's war games. Anything that would allow him to leave this charade of civility.

Sarah flinched but kept her mouth shut. Her lips tightened as a wave of ancient magic swept over her at her betrothed's acceptance. Stupid sexist, chauvinistic society. Once again, her outright agreement was not needed.

The dark haired girl sighed inwardly though. She relaxed her hands in Jareth's. Though she'd spent the last 8 years living a life wholly without fantasy, it hadn't stopped her from _knowing_ that the Underground existed. And it hadn't stopped her from thinking about the villainous king she'd met last time around.

Of course, she'd met an even _more_ villainous king this time around. Her sympathies definitely lay with Jareth.

She was twenty-three, single, and now had suspicions about how voluntary her state of singleness had been. If she'd been betrothed since she left, no wonder the boys and men of Above had held no appeal.

But when it came down to it, Toby's continued well being was too important. And, she slanted a look at her Goblin King, she was definitely attracted to him. It would have to be enough. Her stomach fluttered uncontrollably.

* * *

**AN: See? MUCH longer than any other chapter before it. And to think, there are still two more to go! Anyways, I dearly hope that further exploration of my Summer King and his Court hasn't ruined them. Often I find that the appeal of something is in the tantalizingly Mystery. I tried to keep that lure in here, I don't know if I did. I hope you'll tell me whether I failed or not! And, as always, I have no beta so must use my own eyes to edit and fix things. This means grammar errors, no matter how hard I try, will undoubtedly slip by me. Please point them out so that I can fix them. NOTHING hinders a story than poor grammar. On this point I am adamant.

As an aside, if you guys are interested in art, I have a Deviant Art account (it holds my sketches and photography). I've been drawing since before I've been writing and I have a couple sketches of labyrinth characters up there. Not from this story, but believe me, that is coming. Bahaha. I won't bother trying to write in a link, but if you want to explore there, you can click on "Homepage" in my profile, or search out elise451 on Deviant art.

I think that is all, it's certainly enough of me talking.


	7. In Which Sarah Takes Action

**A Ring in the Hand**

Summary: Sarah left a contribution, a ring. Unknowingly our heroine invoked an ancient rite and is now bound to the Underground and the Labyrinth's King. And then the Summer King finds out.

Rating: T (implication of sex in public... sort of... I err on the side of caution)

Disclaimer: I neither own, nor claim to own, The Labyrinth and all it's characters. I lay claim to future OC's that may or may not show up. But that is all.

**See below for Author's notes

* * *

The ceremony was short and sweet. However with the taste of fairy wine mixing with the heady sensation of the magic of the Undergound blossoming in her body, Sarah was getting impatient with the incessant toasts to her. "Night sky beauty, with her face as ethereal as a new moon and the stars in her eyes…" and "Many blessings for a healthy sexual life, may you both have many orgasms. Oh and also children. Have lots of kids. Kids are good. Keep fresh blood in the populat-" He was cut off by the next toaster. Thank God.

Sarah couldn't blush any harder. It was one part embarrassment, two parts wine and seven parts anger. As the toasts faded down, she realized what came next… and every part of her rebelled against this atrocity. With a look at Jareth's grim face, she, with sudden clarity realized that this was no picnic for his Highness as well.

With a huff, she pursed her lips. A glance around her gave a quick idea for her options. She wavered only a moment, before recalling that she'd just been blackmailed into marrying the Goblin King. That made her Goblin Queen.

A moment later, after downing the rest of her cup of wine, and she stood. Her head was held regally high and her hands were behind her, buried in the folds of her dress.

She slowly walked from the bridal table where she and Jareth had been ensconced for the toasts, and made her way in the sudden silence to before the Summer King.

She inclined her head, scandalously little. But after all, she was a queen now. "My lord." She smiled sweetly.

Jareth perked up at that. Oh it may have been a few years (or a hundred, give or take a few), but he knew when this woman was acting. And when she was fumingly angry. Right now she was both.

Ever the consummate actress, the dark haired queen carried on. She did not realize that her dress swirled around her, it's edges faded into nothing and stars as in the deep of the night glimmered in the waving mass of her hair and dress. Her eyes glowed green fire in the moon pale of her face. The audience was rapt on her.

"Though the path was far from easy, and I perhaps would have appreciated being _asked_ before being whisked back here," The crowd tittered appreciately at her good humour, "may I nevertheless have the honour of kissing the hand that returned me to my promised?"

The King smiled fiendishly, subject to her ego boost nonetheless. "Sweet Sarah, would that you were not married to my brother. I would as soon taste your lips as he would." He held out his hand.

Sarah stepped forward to grasp it in one hand while the other hand clenched around the frost tipped arrow of Jareth's she'd borrowed, hidden behind her in the folds of her voluminous dress. A sudden yank and he was close enough for the arrow that was pressed into his throat withdrew a thin line of golden blood from him.

The Summer King gulped, his adams apple rising audibly to Sarah who was pressed up against him.

"Thank you." She said loudly. "Now, a couple things, before my Husband takes me home, where it's possible to finish this ceremony in a manner more befitting a King and Queen." She ignored the tingle of magic that swept through her.

"He calls you brother, but _I _don't see it. You stole me from my home, you blackmailed the Goblin King, you were willing to kill me, and start war. Because don't think I didn't hear you and your little mage making plans. But most of all," her voice grew low and deadly, "You threatened my brother."

If he'd been able to speak, the Summer King might have pointed out that her reasoning illustrated the sibling similarities all the more. But the pressure of the arrow point stole his words.

"You made an enemy in me this day, for I won't forget. If you _ever, _threaten me again, you _will _lose your head. So you can keep your court of lies and tricks, and sweet smells that hide the stench of rot. The Goblin King and I are _leaving,_"

She flicked green eyes over to Jareth, who was now standing, almost idly watching the proceedings. A glint of satisfaction rose in his eyes. "Right _now_!" She finished.

He was behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist like a chilled band of steel. His pointed chin rested on her shoulder and he raised smirking, _laughing_, eyes at the shocked Summer King. A final gloating smile, a wicked glimpse of pointed teeth. Then, with a burst of frosted magic and a shimmer of stardust, the Goblin King and his Queen went home.

The Summer King, in the throes of a mercurial mood swing, was livid. Fuming. Raging. Words could not express the depth of his ire at the presumptuous mortal and his treatment at her hands.

Not to mention that the Goblin King's smug arrogance and his willingness to let the dark haired witch abuse kings and the ancient magic of Underground, was unacceptable. The encouragement of his Queen's snubbing challenge was a betrayal of all he, the Summer King, held near and dear.

He had foisted an unwilling bride on his oftentimes enemy, and he had shown Jareth just how much power he held with and through the Summer Court. Even though he'd succeeded in creating a claim to gross insult from the disrespect of the Goblin Queen, it still felt like he'd lost somehow.

Never defeated for long, the Summer King sat and angrily considered the not unforeseen turn of events. He twisted and plotted. He would not allow for some chit of a girl to believe she had bested him. Not forever.

Her little tirade was nothing but a nuisance. Necessary to his future plans pertaining to the subjugation of the Goblin King and his powers, but a nuisance nonetheless.

Predictable as her reaction was, the sudden memory of her flashing green eyes and the smug smile of the Goblin King caused the sky to crack and thunder boom with the Summer King's rekindled anger.

He did not find consolation in the fact that in an enemy who'd had no weakness, he'd created one. At least, he did not take consolation just yet. For now the Summer King stewed and simmered in his self-righteous anger, plotting his deep revenge.

Winter was mistaken in his deep belief that it was all a drawn out, elaborately serious _game_. A belief that Summer had carefully and meticulously cultivated. He desired nothing more than to see the Goblin King on his knees, broken in body and spirit, serving the Summer Court with his magic, owing fealty to him alone. All in good sport, of course.

He'd planted a sharp nail in the Goblin King's armour, and he intended to pound it until he was cracked open and vulnerable. He would destroy him. And he would use Sarah Williams to do it. Eternity would be interesting while she was around.

Warm rain poured down over the Summer Court in wild sheets. Green fronds held over sopping heads protected some of the eerily still creatures from the deluge. They sat, keeping a strange vigil with their raging king.

* * *

**AN: Ooooookay. First off, thank you all for your reviews! I'm a little shocked at the response! I write to please myself and it's pleasant when it pleases others too!! I am encouraged by you all!

Secondly, SORRY! for the long wait. It is true that this story is finished, however I hit a snag when editing this chapter. I realized I was entirely dissatisfied by the chapter following. So, until I had a viable and workable 8th chapter, I refused to post this. Never fear, I've begun re-writing the last chapter, and am pleased with its direction.

Thirdly, I had the most brutal day off. I'm packing to go away for a week... Or I would've been if I hadn't first broken the laundry machine (okay, turns out I only thought I did, but it was an honest mistake when there's a lot of water leaking out from underneath it!!), and then after that I set my oven on fire. Needless to say, the first attempt at baking my brother's birthday cake was a disaster. So. Now I'm back on track, the laundry is being done and the (2nd) cake is in the fridge. I am 5 hours behind schedule and not even packed. Sooooooo, the warning is this, the 8th chapter will be coming in a little bit, but I'm not going to say soon. I'm in summer semester, I have two difficult upper level history courses that require much reading, one Shakespeare course and one Geography course. I'm a little busy. And away for a week where I do not foresee much time for homework. So please be patient but know that it is coming!!!

I think that's it. As always, remember, review and please let me know of grammar errors! If you have time to click "add story to alert" (or whatever it says), you have time to review!! I'll see you all when I get back!


	8. Wherein an Ending is Upon Them

**A Ring in the Hand**

Summary: Sarah left a contribution, a ring. Unknowingly our heroine invoked an ancient rite and is now bound to the Underground and the Labyrinth's King. And then the Summer King finds out.

Rating: T (implication of sex in public... sort of... I err on the side of caution)

Disclaimer: I neither own, nor claim to own, The Labyrinth and all it's characters. I lay claim to future OC's that may or may not show up. But that is all.

**See below for Author's notes

* * *

Jareth released Sarah from his purposefully intimate hold almost immediately, spinning her around to face him. She took two steps back from his figure.

"Well." He cupped his chin in a white-gloved hand. "That was certainly a spectacle."

Sarah twisted her hands behind her and smiled nervously. Her posture was unsure and sapped of all the fire and indignation that had so recently filled it.

Jareth's eyes were hooded as he regarded his Queen. "You realize of course, you made a formidable enemy tonight."

The dark haired Queen scowled at the reminder. "He had it coming." Her eyes glinted ferociously and Jareth let loose with a sudden bark of laughter at her phrasing.

"Sarah Williams. You _are_ an odd creature! Most people would be terrified of having made the Summer King an enemy after a scene like that, but not you. No, you think _he_ is the one worse off for being _your_ enemy!" He grinned at her sharply and changed tack suddenly, a sly glint in his odd eyes. "I'd forgotten how much I like you."

He flashed a smile at her, revealing pointed teeth. He fairly oozed confidence and seemed to prowl towards her.

Sarah wavered. The Summer King filled her with anger, now that she was free of him. But the Goblin King terrified her. Still. Again. And she wasn't free of him. He made her shake in her boots. Excepting of course that she was in bare-feet, and her feet were freezing against the cool stone of the castle they'd re-appeared in.

And lest she forget that small, wee fact, they'd just been _married_. Haltingly she spoke, "Yes, well. I didn't like you last time we met. And, marriage aside, I don't really know you. And still don't like you." She couldn't help the questioning tone. He smirked but she continued more firmly. "So now that I'm free of the Summer Court, you can send me home… please?"

His shark's smile faded and his gaze grew shuttered. "I'm afraid it's not that simple." He stepped closer to her. Sarah gulped.

"Well, yes – "

He gestured imperiously at her. "Be quiet and listen." Goblins previously staying silent in dark corners sniggered at his command.

Sarah shut up and blanched at his tone. Her mouth snapped closed on her words of protest and pleading.

"I would love to send you home. I really would. I was perfectly content to continue in my life as I chose it. Free and unattached."

And why oh _why_ did that cause her a sudden pang of deep sadness?

"But, as always, when it comes to _you,_" he sneered lightly, "my wants are overridden by the Labyrinth's."

"Kind of like how mine were overridden?" She shot back angrily in her hurt. Vaguely the new Queen wondered if she had any right to feel so slighted since she _had_ just asked him to send her away.

He glared at her. "Regardless, you and I, willingly or not, are married. And just to be explicitly clear, marriages here are bound up in the magic and fabric of the underground. In fact, as a general rule, we do not marry. They come with specific obligations. Too much emotion. They cause problems."

He stepped closer to Sarah who was listening in fascination, his icy eyes held her be-spelled. "Nevertheless, married we shall be. For while we _began_ our marriage, we've yet to conclude the ceremony."

Sarah squeaked. "Oh. Um… no?" He stomach jumped in anticipation. No, that wasn't right; terror. It was fluttering with terror.

He laughed, low and throaty. "I'm afraid, dear Sarah, that neither you nor I have a choice in this marriage. Unless of course you prefer a magical backlash?"

"I'm not magical." She stated flatly. "It wouldn't hurt me."

"But you're not entirely un-magical either. And you are most certainly bound up in a magical contract. And wed to a magical King." He leisurely began pulling his gloves from slender hands. He was as nonchalant as if he _hadn't_ just told Sarah that they were going to have sex whether they really wanted to or not.

Because he had. At least, she was pretty sure he had. She tried to take a step back, but he snaked his arms around her. One arm was coiled around her waist, the other followed the line of her spine and cupped her neck.

Sarah could see his pulse fluttering in his neck, above where her hands rested, futilely pushing against him. She angled her head up at him. Sudden fear bled into her eyes. "Please… I don't want this. I don't know you…" She trailed off.

His amusement faded and she glimpsed something remotely human in his eyes. Concern, or trepidation, or pity. His voice was soft when he spoke. "I know. And for what it is worth, I'm sorry."

It was then that she realized something important. She _did_ want this. She wanted this mystical life. She wanted the magical realm. More importantly, she wanted the villainous Goblin King. And for now, that was enough.

And with that he took advantage of her surprise and kissed her. She vaguely felt the room spinning away from them as he moved them somewhere else. Presumably (hopefully) somewhere with a bed.

His mouth was surprisingly gentle on hers, coaxing her into reciprocating. And when she parted her lips under his, her compliance was rewarded. Mind numbing passion filled her senses.

Absently she realized he was divesting himself of his sharp and hard armour between fervent kisses, and they were gaining on the bed. But then his hand slipped into the black corset of her dress and she gasped into his mouth. She didn't remember specifics too clearly after that.

He chuckled against her and they were on the bed.

Through a fog Sarah felt vaguely satisfied, as if a question she hadn't known she'd been asking had just been answered. _So this is what it's supposed to feel like. _

Sun spilled into a warm brown room. A puddle of black silk was resting haphazardly pooled against the wall and the floor. Pieces of frosted white armour were scattered around the room.

The chamber was circular, obviously the top floor of a castle tower, and wide windows with broad ledges were open to the air. Long white curtains were pulled back to let in the bright sun. It spilled across the bed in broad swathes.

Sarah lay curled in an enveloping white blanket, her dark head just peeking out from where she had it clutched to her nose in sleep. One bare leg was kicked out from the pile of warm sheets. She was facing the centre of the large bed, sliding ever closer to the warm body of Jareth who rested on his side in a slight depression.

He was watching her downward progress with faint amusement. He idly tucked a curl away from its position of tickling her faintly freckled nose. She twitched.

The morning was soft and tranquil and Sarah couldn't help but sigh as she opened sleep bleary eyes to the gentle white of the décor against the warm stone. Jareth's pale skin and white blonde hair resolved into clarity when she blinked again.

A sudden blush swept over her body.

He grinned at her, "Delightful!" He whispered at her bashfulness.

"You're naked." She blurted out. Mornings were never a good time for her. Her verbal filter generally didn't kick in until after a solid half hour of wakefulness.

He leaned over her, his covering sheets moving distractedly. "So are you."

Sarah blushed deeper and her eyes skittered from his. Jareth held in a sigh. "But, neither here nor there. You and I have… housekeeping matters to take care of."

Sarah's brows furrowed in consternation. "Housekeeping?"

"Little details to be resolved." He began listing them off and ticking them off on his elegant fingers. Sarah couldn't handle it.

"Jareth." She reached up and pulled his hands down from their action. "Please. It's morning and housekeeping details can wait. For now… I know last night was… erm, _unplanned_, but I was hoping that we could just work on getting to be friends."

Jareth looked at her in consternation. "A uniquely human tendency." His tone was flat and vaguely condescending, which Sarah was learning (already!) to recognize as his attempt to cover confusion.

"Well, lucky for you," She yawned and stretched her legs out from underneath the blanket catching Jareth's quick glimpse at her limbs, "I'm human. And willing to teach you."

Perhaps it was the morning confusion, perhaps it was some effect of the magic she could feel seeping into her very pores, perhaps there was a spell, or perhaps it was some lingering languidness from the night before. Whatever it was, Sarah was content and surprisingly okay with this sudden change.

Whatever problems they needed to deal with, she'd lost (some of) her fear of the mercurial Goblin King, and was ready to deal with their mess. But not now. It was too early.

He slanted inhuman eyes at her, they were sharp and his white blonde hair haloed around his face, glowing in the bright sun. He grinned his shark's smile at her and with a sudden roll had her under him, only the thick white comforter separating body from body. His white blonde hair tickled her face as he leaned over her. "Friends." He kissed one cheek, "I think…" He kissed the other. "I can try that.

"So then, Goblin Queen," He arched a brow at her challengingly. "Our first order of business is to defy the Summer King."

"Defy…" She tasted the word and recalled it from a very different time and place.

He grinned at her slyly.

And That, as they say, was That.

* * *

AN: And really, that is THAT! Complete. I swear. There maybe some lingering backstories playing in my head, but I am now heading into paper writing season and don't really see a stop until oh, august? So I doubt I will get around to them.

Now! A small matter! If you have any questions about events... I feel I should let you know, that I won't be answering things like "Can you explain why...." Several reasons for this. I wrote this story in a mildly vague way, leaving a lot of it up to interpretation. Also, some questions may simply require close reading (combined with a healthy dose of guided speculation). Lastly, I'm a firm believer that if I can't work a truly key explanation into the story I shouldn't be writing the story!! Good practice for if you ever want to be published.

Thanks heaps to those of you that reviewed so faithfully! And very sorry for the delay! Real Life is a nasty creature that sneaks up on you when you are least expecting, walking softly. And often carries a large stick. And then bashes you over the head. So. That is that.

I truly enjoyed my return to this fandom; The Labyrinth is oh so near and dear to my heart. I cannot express how lovely it was to have all of you review and be so enthusiastic!! And those of you that wrote beautifully long reviews and caught my grammar bads (which, by the by, please be on the look out in this last chapter too!), and offered constructive criticism, I loaf you. Loff, LURVE. Shtuff like that. Special thanks to those of you (you all know who you are) who ended up encouraging me via PMs!

AND! Lastly, while it seems like there is clear potential for a sequel, I very much doubt there will be one!! I love the Summer King too much to destroy him, either in a story or through over writing. I'm done now. Leave a review! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
